


Awkward Silence

by Hetalia1912



Series: School Life [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Detention, Dramedy, F/M, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, M/M, Minor Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teenagers, Texting, this is a mess i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Awkward Silence

**8:25 AM**

**Chaos Central**

**SqurrielHan:** WE'RE GONNA BE LATE YOU HOES

 **SqurrielHan:** Also whoever changed my name spelled it wrong

 **Meanhoe:** See if we care

 **SqurrielHan:** Traitor

 **FreckledKoala:** Sorry I'm gay I can't spell

 **DarkPuppy:** We're all gay Felix

 **FreckledKoala:** But I'm the Gayest™

 **Meanhoe:** I would beg to diagree

 **FreckledKoala:** Try me


End file.
